


Tha gaol agam ort

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fi..." la voce di Chibs tremava, carezzando la pelle del collo di sua moglie.<br/>O almeno della donna che un tempo lo era stata...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tha gaol agam ort

**Titolo:** Tha gaol agam ort  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** ChibsTelford, Fiona Larkin  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Het, Lemon  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 259  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Fiona Larkin, Dopo tanto tempo  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Nonostante io ami la Chuice sopra ogni cosa non riesco a non adorare anche questa coppia quindi…  <3  
 **3.** Al mio Juicy-boy.  <3 Sono felice di poter scrivere di nuovo per te.

**__ **

"Fi..." la voce di Chibs tremava, carezzando la pelle del collo di sua moglie.  
O almeno della donna che un tempo lo era stata...  
Diede una nuova spinta col bacino, affondando nel corpo di Fiona facendo sbattere la sua schiena contro la porta del bagno pubblico dove si erano incontrati; la sentì mugugnare compiaciuta e stringerlo a sé in un disperato abbraccio.  
Forse fare sesso lì dentro, dopo tutti quegli anni, con Jimmy O' a controllare ogni mossa di Fiona non era stato saggio ma Chibs non poteva più resistere: quel corpo era suo, lo aveva amato come nessun altro ed era stato costretto a tenervisi lontano per così tanto tempo...  
"Filip, che c'é, tesoro?" chiese Fiona, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri e baciandolo con necessità.  
Chibs scosse il capo, tornando a dedicarsi alla donna.  
Con una mano la sorreggeva dal bacino, con l'altra le carezzava un seno ancora coperto dagli abiti; continuò a spingersi in lei con impeto, sentendo la sua femminilità bagnarsi sempre più ad ogni affondo.  
Il pensiero che tutto quello fosse mancato anche a Fiona era in un certo qual modo piacevole...  
Si era quasi dimenticato il sapore delle sue labbra, la calorosa stretta dei muscoli di lei sulla sua erezione, la sua voce schiava del piacere e i suoi abbracci rassicuranti.  
"Tha gaol agam ort." sussurrò Filip sulle labbra della moglie, venendo dentro di lei e tremando, scosso dal piacere.  
Fu una sensazione magnifica, nostalgica e dolce, che lasciò allo scozzese un senso di completezza.  
Chibs era sicuro di una sola cosa in tutta la sua vita: non avrebbe mai smesso di amare la sua 'Fi'.

 


End file.
